Love That Transcends Time
by DarkPhoenix1963
Summary: Fate decides it's time Harry has a little happiness in his life for once so she sends him back in time to fix the past and maybe even find his soul mate. Looks like things are going Harry's way for once! Creature!fic, Dom!Harry, Sub!Sirius. Dumbles, Ginny, and Molly Bashing! No Horcrux! ALSO THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT IS DURING HARRY'S 5th YEAR! IN 4th YEAR NOTHING HAPPENED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello peoples of fanfiction I'm new here and this is my very first fanfic so helpful criticism and even flamers are appreciated. Anyway the idea for this fic has been bouncing around in my head so I decided to go ahead and write it.

Rated T for now but probably going to change

Disclaimer: I no own harry potter but if I did I would start killing every ones favorite characters off just for the hell of it.

Summary: Fate decides it's time Harry has a little happiness in his life for once so she sends him back in time to fix the past and maybe even find his soul mate. Looks like things are going Harry's way for once! Creature!fic, Dom!Harry, Sub!Sirius. Dumbles, Ginny, and Molly Bashing! No Horcrux! ALSO I CHANGED IT SO THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT IS DURING HARRY'S 5th YEAR! IN 4th YEAR NOTHING HAPPENED!

Slash! If you no like then you no read!

**Love That Transcends Time**

Chapter One: Sorrow

The war was finally over. That day in the graveyard Harry finally took down Voldemort once and for all and the world was at peace. Everyone was partying and celebrating the fall of the dark lord but not Harry for when he defeated Voldemort Bellatrix finally broke. She apparated to Grimmald Place murdering Sirius, Remus, and Arthur before Mad-Eye managed to subdue tie her up and send her to Azkaban. The next evening found all the Weaslys, Harry, Hermione, and Draco(SURPRISE!) in the Burrow mourning their diseased loved ones. Well at least MOST of the Weaslys. As Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco sat staring into the fireplace, Fred and George buried their sorrows in inventing, and Charlie, Bill, and Percy sat lost in memory's and regrets Ginny strutted in followed by Molly towards Harry in the most skimpy clothes possible with so much makeup she was disgusting to look at.

Once Ginny reached Harry she sat on his lap, pushed out her horribly lacking chest-if it can even be called one-and promptly said in a sickly sweet voice,"Hey, Harry now that your done doing whatever it is you're doing do you think you could stop being such a sissy and get over it 'cause now that we're going out I want to go party or shop or something."

When Ron heard her say that he looked up with a disbelieving look saying,"Ginny how can you say that? Our dad just died for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, he had it coming for him for years that with him playing with those muggle toys and all and anyway who cares? Instead of wasting valuable time sitting around doing nothing I'm going to go shopping with my boyfriends money." Ginny replied nastily

Hermione and Draco, who were listening to the conversation were confused. When has Ginny and Harry started dating? Draco, tired of waiting asked while frowning," Harry? When did you and Ginny start dating?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Ginny said, her voice filled with venom."This doesn't concern you so stay out!"

"Hey!" Ron said indignantly."Don't talk to my boyfriend like that! Anyway Draco's right. When did you and Ginny start dating?" He said changing the subject abruptly leaving Ginny spluttering as she had never known her brother was gay and was going out with not only another guy but a Slytherin no less.

Harry who had been watching the whole thing quietly with a frown on his face replied,"I don't know what your talking about. Ginny and I never started dating."

Molly who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up saying," Well of course you and Ginny are going out dear. Everyone knows all Potters love redheads and not only is she a redhead but she is drop dead gorgeous too."

Hearing that Harry seemed to explode, sick of Ginny and Molly he pushed Ginny roughly onto the floor and yelled,"WELL I'M NOT ALL POTTERS! I JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE GAY AND YOU MA'AM ARE SADLY MISTAKEN IF YOU THINK GINNY IS EVEN REMOTELY PRETTY AS EVEN MILLICENT BULSTRODE IS PRETTIER THAN HER! AND YOU!" He yelled turning on Ginny." HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ON THIS DAY OF MOURNING! GOOD DAY!" He finished before turning on his heel and striding off past the wards, apparating once he passed them leaving behind a shell-shocked Molly and Ginny sitting frozenly and laughing Ron, Hermione, and Draco rolling around hysterically.

~~~LTTT~~~

Harry POV

As I landed in Godric Hollow I collapsed next to the grave I had made Sirius when I learned of his passing that I had placed next to my parents and sat there numbly staring at it to exhausted from my rant at Ginny and Molly to get up.

As I looked up at the stars I found myself wishing I could go back in time and change everything. Make everything right so as I sat gazing into the night sky I said," O fate you who has controled me. Please, grant me this one wish of mine." As I spoke I started feeling dizzy and before I passed out I heard a womans voice whisper,"Good luck my little hero." Then everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I'm back! Thanks to Lone-Angel-1992 for being the first to favorite and Ceti H. Black for being my first follower. I feel so loved! Sorry the first chapter was short and a bit rushed. I'll try my best so make it longer. Also since there are no Horcruxes the whole diary thing was just Tom being an ass. So thanks for reading and without further ado may I present the second chapter of Love That Transcends Time

Rated T for now but probably going to change

Disclamer: I no own harry potter but if I did I would start killing every ones favorite characters off just for the hell of it.

Summary: Fate decides it's time Harry has a little happyness in his life for once so she sends him back in time to fix the past and maybe even find his soul mate. Looks like things are going Harrys way for once! Creature!fic, Dom!Harry, Sub!Sirius. Dumbles, Ginny, and Molly Bashing! No Horcrux! ALSO I CHANGED IT SO THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT IS DURING HARRYS 5th YEAR! IN 4th YEAR NOTHING HAPPENED!

Slash! If you no like then you no read!

**Bold-thoughts**

**Love That Transcends Time**

**As I looked up at the stars I found myself wishing I could go back in time and change everything. Make everything right so as I sat gazing into the night sky I said," O fate you who has controled me. Please, grant me this one wish of mine." As I spoke I started feeling dizzy and befor I passed out I heard a womens voice whisper,"Good luck my little hero." Then everything went black**

Chapter Two: Hidden

Harry POV

As I woke up the first thing I noticed was, even though I was in Godric Hollow it looked different. It was fresher, greener. The second thing I noticed was that Sirius's and my parents graves were gone. **How odd**. As I sat up looking around, marveling at how different everything looked I saw my trunk-which is supposed to be in my room at Grimmald Place-laying in the grass next to me with a note laying on it. **Hmm.** Curiously I picked it up and read it only to become confused as the note didn't explaine anything. It said-

Dear Mr. Potter,

I thought you might need this. All will be explained if you go to Gringotts tomorow at 8am. I have arranged an appointment with the head of Gringotts, Ragnok, and I think it would be in your best interests not to be late as goblins don't tolerate lateness.

Fate

**What the hell! This tells me nothing! And it's from Fate! When has Fate ever been kind to me? Never! Oh well she did say the goblins would explain what's happening. **Calming down I pulled out my wand and walked down towards the street to call the night bus, pulling my trunk behind me. When I reached the street I stuck my wand out in front of me and not seconds later the knight bus came to a screeching halt in front of me almost hitting me. As I started to speak I was quickly interupted by an unfamiliar male voice.

"Hello, welcome to the night bus. My name is Sam, I will be your conductor today and this is Eric he's the driver. Would you like some help with your things?" Sam asked in a deep, baritone voice.

Handing him my trunk I boarded, handed him seven sickles befor he could ask, and sat down so that when they shot off I wouldn't go flying. As the bus zoomed between cars I found myself staring at Sam and Eric, noting the similarites between them and Stan and Ernie. ** Maybe they're related. **Just as I reached that conclusion the bus came to an abrupt stop in front of The Leaky Sam I walked in and bought one room for the night noticing that nobody was staring at me. I sighed in relief as I have always hated being in the center of attention I headed to my room for the night befor anyone notice who I was.

~~~LTTT~~~

At 8am sharp Harry found himself sitting in an office across from Ragnok who, at the moment was busy finalising some papers. Taking this time to look at the odd objects sitting on the desk in front of him Harry saw that on the table was an old gold bowl filled with a murky, white liquid and encrusted with jewels and a small ornate dagger. As he was staring at them he didn't notice Ragnok had finished and was watching him until Ragnok sudenly said,"Mr. Potter you are here because as a time traveler you-"

"Wait, I'm a time traveler?"

"Yes , you are a time traveler now if you may be so kind as to refrain from interupting me again I shall explain why I have called you here. As you are a time traveler here at Gringotts we have a special vault that allows us to take money from your vault in the future but yesterday we got an anonomous note telling us to give you a blood test to cheak for any inheritances you might have so if I may , I am going to cut your finger and drop three drops of blood in the bowl." Doing just that he cut Harry's finger and let three drops fall into the bowl where the white liquid in it turned silver. As it turned silver a piece of parchment and a quill poped into existence and after the quill dipped itself in the silver liquid it started writing.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Father: James Potter**

**Mother: Lilly (Evans) Potter**

**Blood Lordships**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryfindor {Father}**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw {Father}**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell {Father}**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin {Mother}**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ignolches {Mother}**

**Legal Lordship**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin {Conquest}**

Once Harry and Ragnok finished reading Harry was confused while Ragnok looked shoked. Looking at Ragnok Harry asked,"Ragnok, how can I inherite a lordship from my mother if she's a muggle-born?" At Harry's words Ragnok seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and answered.

" you must be mistaken your mother is not a muggle-born, she is a pureblood. She was just addopted by muggles when she was a child."

"Then what about those blood wards Dumbledor was always prateling on about. If mum was adopted then I would have no blood conection to the Dursly's."

"Exactly, it's most likely he was lying about them for there is no way to put up blood wards if there is no blood conection."

Now it was Harry's turn to be shocked.** Dumbledor lied to me? No he couldn't have. Could he? He is overly obsessed about the "greater good" as he put's it. **Snaping out of his thoughts he asked another question."Ragnok, it says that I'm the heir Peverell, and Ignolches. Who are they?"

"Well for Peverell you know of the story of the Deathly Hallows, yes?" When Harry nodded he continued,"Well the three brothers are the Peverells. As for the Ignolches they are an old elven line of purebloods that if they are lucky they will come into an inheritance and claim the Ignolches lordship, for only those who come into their elven inheritance may claim it but none have come into their inheritance for over 500 years. For you to have it on your list means you will come into your elven inheritance on your 16th birthday."

"So... I'm an elf. Like with ears and stuff."

"Yes . Would you like to see your vaults and try to find some books about your inheritance?" Ragnok asked snaping Harry out of his daze. After thinking for a minute he answered.

"Yes I would Ragnok. That's a goon idea, and could I get a list of everything in my vaults as well as a list of properties."

"Sertainly I can have that ready for you when we come back."

"Oh and Ragnok, what is todays date?"

"July 30th. Why do you ask ?"

"Oh, just because tomorrow is my 16th birthday. Now lets go see my vaults."

At his words they left stoping briefly at every vault to get all the books from each and puting them all in a bottomless pouch for later sorting. Once they were done they went back to the office where a stack of papers and ring boxes had been placed. Picking up the papers Ragnok looked over them once, nodded, and handed them over to Harry for him to read.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Grifindor**

**Liquid Assets = 945,639,527 Galleons 13 Sickle 4 Knuts**

**Property Assets = Grifindor Castle-London**

**Grifindor Manor-Scotland**

**Item Assets = Grifindor Sword-Hogwarts**

**Grifindor Ring-Gringotts**

**Other Assorted Items-Gringotts, Grifindor Castle**

**Business Assets = 20% Ownership of Hogwarts**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw**

**Liquid Assets = 486,325,673 Galleons 0 Sickles 0 Knuts**

**Property Assets = Ravenclaw Castle-France**

**Ravenclaw Manor-England**

**Other Assorted Manors-Europe**

**Item Assets = Ravenclaw Diadem-Hogwarts**

**Ravenclaw Ring-Gringotts**

**Other Assorted Items-Gringotts, Ravenclaw Castle**

**Business Assets = 20% Ownership of Howarts**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**

**Liquid Assets = 2,734,669,846 Galleons 16 Sickles 14 Knuts**

**Property Assets = None Known**

**Item Assets = Peverell Ring-Gringotts**

**Other Assorted Items-Gringotts**

**Business Assets = None**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Merlin**

**Liquid Assets = 15,789,521,617 Galleons 4 Sickles 23 Knuts**

**Property Assets = Merlin Tower-England**

**Ministry of Magic-London**

**Other Assorted Manors-England, America**

**Item Assets = Merlin Ring-Gringotts**

**OtherAssorted Items-Gringotts, Merlin Tower**

**Business Assets = 20% Ownership of Hogwarts (Acquired from Ministry of Magic)**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Ignolches**

**Liquid Assets = 5,391,956,043 Galleons 6 Sickles 0 Knuts**

**Property Assets = None Known**

**Item Assets = Ignolches Ring-Gringotts**

**Other Assorted Items-Gringotts**

**Business Assets = None**

**The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin**

**Liquid Assets = 3,603,561,876 Galleons 12 Sickles 16 Knuts**

**Property Assets = Slytherin Castle-England**

**Slytherin Manor-Bulgaria**

**Other Assorted Mannors-Europe**

**Item Assets = Slytherin Locket-England**

**Slytherin Ring-Gringotts**

**Business Assets = 20% Ownership of Hogwarts**

**TOTAL LIQUID WORTH = 28,951,674,585 Galleons 1 Sickle 22Knuts**

Once Harry finished reading it he started laughing, starling Ragnok who had been watching him.

"Me! Why is it always me?" He asked, laughing again

Once he was done with his insane fit of laughter Ragnok said,"Now that you are done why don't you try on your rings. The rings show which house's you are lord of as well as have many enchantments on them. Each is a portkey that will take you to the main property(the password haven't been set yet) and they each have strong individual charms on them. Slytherin's ring has been charmed to heat up when someone untrustworthy or someone wishing you harm is near, Grifindor's ring has been charmed to repell all medium hex's and spells, Ignolches's ring has been charmed to heal all wounds 50% faster and extract all poisons that enter your body, Merlin's ring has been charmed to let you slow down time, Peverell's ring has been charmed to make you invisibe when you wish it, and Ravenclaw's ring has been charmed to give you Photographic memory. They can also turn invisible if you don't want anyone know of your why don't you try them on."

Lifting the first box Harry looked at the ring of Grifindor, a gold ring with a hugr ruby on it with the Grifindor seal on it. As he slipped it on he felt stronger, more powerful and that feeling increased every time he put on a new ring. Once he put them all on he felt ten times more powerful then before and when he asked Ragnok what had happened Ragnok said,"It is the magic of each of the houses adding onto your core. That and you are not only coming into your magical inheritance, when your core will expand to it's true size, but also a creature inheritance. Once your done you will be one power full wizard. Now I think that was the last thing we had to do so if you need nothing else I think I will be leaving." And with that he left with Harry following soon after.

Once Harry reached the Leaky cauldron he bought his room again, but this time for a month, and went to bed to tiered from the day events to change, he just layed down and passed out unknowing of the events that would soon take place.


End file.
